Goodnight, Sweet Lady
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Ancient Greece faces an inescapable death at the hands of the Ottoman Empire. Obvious character death, name based off the song "Goodnight, Sweet Ladies" by Emilie Autumn.


**A/N: Because Emilie Autumn's Goodnight, Sweet Ladies.**

**Also, I made the moms speak in an almost fancy way because they're older nations and I imagine they speak very eloquently. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

Ancient Greece was laying in the soft grass with her close friend, Ancient Egypt, as they watched the stars together. They remained in a comfortable silence when Greece muttered "Egypt."

Egypt glanced at Greece, her blank expression turned to curiosity.

"I fear my death is upon me." Greece admitted quietly.

Egypt blinked, nonplussed that her friend would say something so dreadful.

"That awful man, the Ottoman Empire... he shall be the death of me." she said.

Egypt blinked again, then took Greece's hand in her own. "Do not fear," she whispered reassuringly. "Whether he is to take your life or not, embrace life as it is happening now. You have a son who will grow up to keep your disembodied spirit alive. As do I. As long as he remembers me well, I'll never die unhappy."

Greece was quiet for a moment, thinking over her friend's statement. She slowly began to smile. "You're right, Egypt." she said. "Thank you."

"You should sleep now," Egypt suggested. "It will wash away all remaining fear."

Greece nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. Egypt stroked her close friend's hair. "Goodnight, sweet lady."

~...~

Only a few weeks later, Ancient Greece was crouched down in a home, once beautiful, now destroyed by the invading Ottoman Turks, a bow in her hand and her son, Greece, clutching her side. She strung an arrow when she saw three soldiers approach the burnt home. She fired the arrow at one man, immediately alerting the others to her whereabouts. She quickly strung another and killed the second one. The third swiftly avoided the arrows she fired. By the time he'd reached her and Greece, her arrows were all but gone. "Please sir," she whispered. "Do not harm me or my kin." As she looked up, she saw the stark white mask of who apparently was the Ottoman Empire himself.

The Ottoman Empire pulled down the black cloth covering his mouth and grinned. "I'm afraid I can't let you go, miss." he said coldly. "But I'll be glad to spare your son only if you give me your own life."

Young Greece shook his head violently. "No!" he cried unhappily.

Ancient Greece stared down at her young, frowning. "If it is for my son's safety." she said, eyes downcast.

"NO!" wailed young Greece loudly. "Please don't kill mother! Please!"

The Ottoman Empire raised one hand threateningly. "Silence, child!"

Ancient Greece unlatched her young child from her side and set him down. "Be good for mother, okay?" she said softly, wiping the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. "If the Ottoman Empire takes you away, treat him kindly, no matter how hotly your hatred burns. Do this for me. Please."

Young Greece sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. "Y-Yes, mother."

Ancient Greece hugged her son before turning to face her future murderer. "Let this be done quickly," she said.

The Ottoman Empire willingly drew his sword. "Through the head? Chest? Beheaded?" he asked.

Ancient Greece, though insulted by the Ottoman giving her options to her own death, ignored him. "Let us not do in front of the child."

The masked man grumbled something under his breath and sheathed his sword. "Fine. Let's go." He seized Ancient Greece, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder like a worthless hide.

Young Greece began to wail loudly as he watched his mother being carried off to her death by the Ottoman. "M-M-MOTHER!"

"Be strong, my son!" Ancient Greece shouted to her son. "I'll always be with you in spirit!"

~...~

Ancient Egypt, having heard the news, was walking up the steps of a large building, now destroyed by the Ottomans. She saw her friend's body laying limply on the ground. She knelt beside the corpse, noting the wounds on her chest and stomach. They were three long slashes from a sharp sword. Blood soaked through Ancient Greece's white dress, staining it almost completely red. Egypt fought back tears as she continued to stare. Eventually, Egypt reached out and touched Greece's cheek. It was cold and lifeless. "You really are gone." whispered the Egyptian. She twirled one lock of Ancient Greece's brunette hair."G-Goodnight, sweet lady."

Then she began to finally sob, face turned towards the sky. The sounds traveled up through the air, everyone left alive, and even the gods themselves, heard the cries of the mournful Ancient Egypt.

* * *

**A/N: First kind of sad thing I ever wrote. Poor Greece. I don't like him but this story makes me feel bad and want to hug him. Hug him hard. SO HARD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Bye guys.**


End file.
